


雷安 非典型抢婚

by huoxing



Category: 7521333439
Genre: F/F, F/M, 凹凸世界 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huoxing/pseuds/huoxing





	雷安 非典型抢婚

【雷安/r18】非典型抢婚  
*婚前炮，前男友雷安，天雷滚滚久别重逢破镜重圆  
*微剧情，车为上，花式骚话雷x身体诚实安  
*刹车失灵现场

 

“雷狮，你别是有病吧，今天我们上了床，明天我就不用去结婚了？”  
“哦，那你记得穿件高领。”

 

雷狮幽幽地吐了一口烟。  
他和安迷修面对面地坐在两张沙发上，黑色大理石茶几横亘在他们之间，几步之遥如同隔着群山万壑。他口中吞吐的烟雾模糊了轮廓，遮住了他眼底的光，浓而不腻的高等烟草味包裹了他，在这类似于腾云驾雾的感觉里，他隔着一缕缕灰白的飘渺望进安迷修的眼。  
雷狮不得不承认对面的男人比三年前更好看了，那头手感极好的棕色短发被打理得更加利落，五官也更加英挺深邃，眉宇间的稚嫩被成熟取代，唯有那双翠色的眸同过去一般，闪烁着无法磨灭的光。  
还真是一点都没变。  
雷狮又吸了一口烟，他突然觉得分手后漫长且索然无味的三年都可以浓缩到一张小小的日历上，撕去这薄薄的一面就是他们称得上甜蜜的昨天。  
烟有点苦。他烦躁地去揉自己深色的头发。  
“不想抽就别抽了。”对面的安迷修皱眉，他裹在一袭私人定制的高档长风衣里，双臂环胸，垂眼不知在想些什么。  
“那你抽？”雷狮举起手中的烟，似笑非笑。  
像挑衅一样，安迷修没来由地哽了一下，他望着对方深潭似的双眸，却瞧不出究竟。  
“别那么幼稚。”他喃喃道，却鬼使神差地伸手接过对方手里的烟，在雷狮不可思议的目光下，放到嘴边，深吸一口。  
“咳，咳咳……”他被呛到剧烈咳嗽起来，烟味侵入他的喉和肺，刺激他身体里的每一个细胞，甚至侵占他的大脑，麻痹和迷乱他的神经。  
“咳……好甜啊……”他终于松懈下来，声音沙哑而疲倦，目光中也透出一丝倦怠。  
好甜啊。  
雷狮望着他因呛出生理盐水而泛红的眼角恍惚了一下。大概是四、五年前，或许还要更早一些，他们刚开始交往的时候，安迷修也是这样，明明被呛得死去活来，却非要用那双水光潋滟的眸子望他，眼角眉梢都是挥之不去的稚气，还哑着嗓子说：  
“好甜啊……”  
你他妈到底在甜些什么啊！  
雷狮有些火气上头，却不知从何发作。他盯着安迷修，对方抿起好看的唇，动作生疏地将烟摁灭在烟灰缸中，烟头上最后一丝火星子也熄了，他却突然觉得烟灰缸的款式有些眼熟。  
是错觉还是……  
对方修长的手指在暖黄的灯光下呈现密色的光泽，看得雷狮眼睛发酸，他没头没脑地来了一句：“你抽烟啊？”  
“不抽。”  
“那你未婚妻抽？”  
安迷修看了他一眼：“也不抽。”  
雷狮盯着烟灰缸，想要把那玩意儿瞪出个洞来似的。  
“你到底来干嘛？”安迷修冷不丁问了句。  
雷狮垂眸，他伏下身，双臂支在膝盖上，凌乱的发丝盖住了双眼，挡住了其中不清不楚的情绪，他看上去有些颓意，声音也低了下来：“你婚礼准备的怎么样了？”  
安迷修被他气笑了，却依旧没能从刚刚的烟劲儿中缓过来，咳了两声后才道：“你三年从没露过一次面，挑这种时间过来就只是问这个？”  
雷狮抬眼看他，把玩了几下打火机，又重新抽出一支烟点燃了开始抽。  
“家族联姻而已，还能怎么样？”安迷修沉声道。  
“说的好听，他们逼你的。你明天真的要去？”  
“不然呢？”  
“见鬼。”雷狮骂了句。  
“没事的话就快点回去，我想早点睡。”安迷修背对着雷狮解下风衣，目光沉静不起一丝波澜，宛若一潭死水，“欢迎明天来蹭我的喜酒，我会让保安放你进来的。”  
重音落在“我的”二字上，就像小提琴发出尖锐的哀鸣，听上去尖锐而讽刺。  
雷狮忽然全身放松下来，他也站起来，甚至慢条斯理地掸去身上的烟灰：“那你再陪我上次床吧。”  
“你别是有病吧，雷狮。”他冷笑一声，咬牙切齿道。安迷修双眼布满了狰狞的血丝，双手握拳，骨头被他攥得咯咯作响。  
“三年前提分手玩失踪的是你，现在突然出现提这种不切实际的要求的也是你。”  
他背对着雷狮，对方看不清他的表情。  
“你把我当什么了啊——”  
他声嘶力竭的质问如同淬毒的匕首，划破寂静的黑夜。  
“有些便宜现在不占以后就再也占不到了。”雷狮又吐出一口烟，还未燃到一半的烟被他掐灭在指尖。  
他靠近安迷修：“你又不爱她，和她结婚只是你的任务。”  
“那陪你上床呢？”  
雷狮从背后将人圈在怀里，脑袋搁在对方的肩膀上，温热的呼吸半喷洒在安迷修颈间。他们贴得很紧，两具身体间是足以灼人的温度，安迷修的后背紧靠着雷狮的前胸，隔着薄薄的布料，安迷修能感受到对方有力的心跳和逐渐沸腾的血液。  
雷狮挑起对方的一撮软发绕在指尖把玩，他含住安迷修的耳垂，用舌头来回拨动着。  
“亲爱的，那是你的义务。”

 

双手缓慢地解开安迷修胸前的衣扣，手指顺势滑入，得寸进尺地抚摸对方的皮肤，从胸口一路滑至小腹，直到最后一颗扣子被解开。手指挑逗性地在肚脐上打了几个转，然后向下，抽出对方的皮带。  
皮带上的金属扣落地发出脆响，雷狮闭上眼，近乎贪婪地呼吸着那阵久别重逢的薄荷味。  
安迷修喜欢薄荷，而他喜欢安迷修。  
而此刻同样是久别重逢的温热躯体正在他怀中微微颤抖着，甚至随着他的动作无意识地摆动腰部，皮肤摩擦处激起一片炙热的火花，无言间，情欲开始膨胀弥漫。  
男人一手箍住安迷修的腰，一手探入对方松垮的裤子中，隔着内裤握住那半勃的性器，对方的身体远比他想象的敏感，雷狮的手揉弄着那根性器，从下端的两个小球一路照抚到前端，手指有意无意地拨撩过马眼，那性器便弹跳了一下，逐渐显出全勃的姿态，前端也分泌出液体，隔着内裤也能感受到湿意。  
男人的目光在怀中人裆前鼓出来的一块上顿了顿，神色一暗，道：  
“你有反应了。”  
安迷修表情一僵，呼吸随即愈发粗重起来，他不得不承认雷狮撸动的时候他的确是爽到了，内裤的布料勒紧了他的性器，而雷狮长着茧子的手掌覆于其上，每次动作粗糙的掌心带着布料蹭过，手心传来的温度让他战栗。  
太熟悉了。  
记忆里他们做了无数次，他根本无法拒绝雷狮的邀请，即便他压根不知道如何去面对记忆里那具温暖赤裸的身体。那包裹他的大掌仿佛带有魔力，携着无数细小的电流刺激他的身体，激发他的欲望。  
更可笑的是，分手前后，他都无法抗拒这样的性事，心中甚至还有隐秘的期待。  
他几乎是用尽了浑身上下的力气才握住了那只在自己下半身作乱的手，急促的呼吸中带着微不可闻的鼻音。  
“就，就今晚……以后，不要再见了……”就像是从喉咙里挤出来一样，沙哑的语调混合着无可奈何的色彩。  
一个滚烫的吻落在安迷修的肩胛骨上，雷狮不轻不重地捏了下手中的性器，朝对方敏感的耳部吹气：“我对插足别人的婚姻没兴趣。”  
安迷修的耳垂迅速变红，他已经软的快站不住脚了，仰着头，颈部的曲线优美而撩人，半躺在雷狮怀里，以对方的身体为支撑。他的臀部贴着男人的胯，对方粗热的性器被裤子勒出了形状，顶在他臀缝间。在多次有意无意的摩擦中，过去无数次做爱的记忆涌入脑中，各种各样的姿势，自己被操到高潮的尖叫与呻吟，对方射精时性感至极的喘息……雷狮身上的温度灼伤了他，皮肤像被火烧过般开始发烫，连带着后部那隐秘的入口也开始发痒——那是他的身体被调教和开发到极致，只能选择妥协的信号。  
“去卧室……”  
安迷修陷入柔软的被榻中，浑身被拨撩得绵软无力，暧昧的情愫氤氲在阒寂无人的夜里，雷狮身上淡淡的烟草味包裹着他，熟悉得让人落泪。  
卧室里没开灯，只有月光透过玻璃窗偷入房中，在靠窗的床上圈出一小块银色的地带。而安迷修被摆放在这片月光的中央，浅浅的光芒像是无形的手掌抚过他裸露在外的每一寸皮肤，温柔得如同雷狮此刻被黑暗遮掩的目光。他蜜色的皮肤在月光下呈现出一种奇异而诱惑的美，半缩的身体颤抖，如同祭坛上将被献祭的羔羊。  
在月色与夜色的朦胧里，一切都模糊了，他抬手遮住自己的眼睛，让黑暗彻底笼罩了自己的视线，而雷狮低头吻他，双唇接触时即侵略的开始，舌头攻城略地般扫过口腔的每一寸，浓重的烟草味下掩藏着一丝不易察觉的薄荷味。  
“你来之前喝酒了，”他说，“是特调的薄荷鸡尾酒。”  
“嗯，”雷狮亲吻他的唇角，“想你的时候就会去喝一杯。”  
安迷修闷闷地应了声，不再说话，另一只手确实紧紧地攥住了床单。  
雷狮吻的很用力，并且虔诚，仿佛是想从身下的人身上找回什么般，致力于在他的唇停留过的每一处都留下痕迹。或深或浅，深的近乎发紫，浅的是隐约的粉红，他霸道而又狠戾，是将猎物困于怀中的凶兽。他一路向下，从脖颈到前胸，舌头有意无意地停留在挺立的乳尖，留下一片湿濡后再是小腹，当他握着对方精瘦的腰身吻到那分明的腹肌时终于忍不住笑意。  
“保养得还挺不错。”  
除了内裤外两人身上的衣物已尽数除去，而情欲膨胀到极致。雷狮的吻落下那片三角地带，性器分泌的液体将本来浅色的内裤前端浸的接近透明，他遂用牙要住对方内裤的边缘一点点往下拉，那根性器便挣脱内裤的束缚，蹭过雷狮的侧脸挺立在空气中。器官的颜色很漂亮，看的出他的主人在三年里并没有好好照顾过它。  
雷狮心中一动，张口含住那根性器，他抬眼，却与安迷修的视线相撞。  
棕发的男人移开盖住双眼的手掌，因为快感刺激氤着水光的眸中闪过错愕。  
雷狮很少用嘴伺候他。

做了几次深喉后，雷狮吐出安迷修的性器，那顶端沾了津液，与双唇分开之际拉出一条银白的丝线。安迷修此刻正游离在高潮的边缘，眼前阵阵发黑，雷狮周到的照抚让他绷紧了身子，不自禁地抬高腰身，将性器往男人喉中送去。可雷狮却在最关键的时候停了，安迷修从快乐的浪潮中下坠，略带委屈的眼瞪着男人，最后咬着牙想握住自己的下体。  
雷狮抓着他的手腕，迫使他挺下动作。  
男人的手指抚过肛周的褶皱，在穴口周围打转，而后抵上那张湿润的小口，试探性地向下摁了摁：“用后面高潮一次看看？”  
安迷修即刻倒吸一口凉气：“你别给我得寸进尺！”  
“有吗？”雷狮无辜道，“可你每次都是一副爽到的表情。”  
耳边传来一阵床头柜被翻找的窸窣声，安迷修再度抬眼的时候，雷狮的手撑在他身体两侧，黛紫的眸幽深似墨，深邃的眼被棕发男人染上情欲的倒影所占领，像是暗河尽头出现的一抹流光，比起情欲，更似清明。  
安迷修的目光却落在对方双唇间衔着的避孕套上，他鬼使神差地伸出手，扣住雷狮的肩膀下压，侧头衔住了那包未拆的避孕套的另一边，转头将东西甩到一旁。  
“别用套了。”他皱眉。  
雷狮一愣，笑道：“内射？这么野。”  
“哼……”安迷修抬了抬下巴，“别磨叽。”  
他屈起膝盖撞了对方一下。  
“你以前可不是这样的。”安迷修的床头柜里还备了润滑剂，这个发现让雷狮心情很好。他抬高安迷修的一条腿，让对方殷红的后穴充分暴露在自己眼前，然后将润滑剂倒在穴口，“别急啊，三年没开荤了，一下子进去你得坏掉。”  
冰凉的润滑剂刺激得他一个机灵，连带着穴口在空气中一开一合，淫靡不堪。  
“别主观臆断了混蛋，你怎么知道我没开过荤！”  
雷狮探入一根手指，安迷修紧致而湿润的内壁让他皱起眉：“咬这么紧，你也好意思说自己和别的男人滚一张床啊？”  
安迷修瞳孔猛然缩小，他能清晰地感受到雷狮在他后穴中屈起的指节，刮过内壁，擦过腺体，又在他耽于快感最放松的时刻冷不丁地又加入一根手指。  
“你可能误会在下的意思了，我就不能找美丽的小姐吗？”  
雷狮腾出一只手捏了捏安迷修下意识盘在他腰上的小腿：“像这样？那可算了，找我还差不多。”  
男人抽出手指，后口的媚肉疯狂而又热情地挽留着他，指尖离开时甚至发出“啵”的一声清响，他于是抬手，在安迷修眼前晃了晃，那些晶莹的液体顺着他的动作顺着指尖淌下，有一小部分落在了安迷修胸口。  
安迷修魔愣地望着对方将三根手指放进嘴里，吮吸地啧啧有声。  
“好甜啊……”  
棕发的男人涨红了脸，浑身上下因为巨大的羞耻泛起了绯色，而下一个雷狮扬眉，扶着他的腰，将那根布满青筋的硕大性器送到了他身体的最深处。  
他的胸膛因气息不稳而上下起伏，性器的尺寸和手指还是有明显区别的，但因前戏的充足而并没有太多的疼痛。雷狮动了动，肉刃一寸寸破开肠壁，性器的头部正好蹭过对方的腺体，后处的酸胀感瞬间被快感所取代，从两人交合处涌起，冲击四肢百骸，吞噬理智，放大欲望。  
而雷狮俯身含住那挺立在空气中的乳首，同时慰抚着另一边。  
可以说是极为周到的照顾了。无数色彩在安迷修眼前爆炸，橙红，冰蓝，苍绿，黛紫……它们组成巨大的漩涡包裹他，让他觉得自己从里里外外被侵犯了个遍，耳朵里除了自己愈发孟浪的呻吟和交合处的水声，在无其他。  
而此时雷狮互换他的名字。  
“安迷修，安迷修……”  
一声一声，宛若叹息。  
他一下子红了眼眶，身体更是配合地达到顶点，他近乎尖叫着缩紧后穴，前端也无需任何照顾便吐出白浊。  
雷狮在他失神的眼里看到了自己。  
不到片刻安迷修又被翻了过来，露出光滑的后背和形状姣好的蝴蝶骨，保持着跪趴的姿势被后入。  
与正面进入不同，从后面深入地更加彻底。安迷修仰头喘息，多次挺起背，但又被对方按下，换来更粗鲁的侵略。男人在他的后颈上留下一圈深深的牙印，他的手抚过安迷修的小腹，用力往下按了按。  
“好好感受一下啊，我就在这里。”  
所以说负数真是完美距离。  
“叮————”  
情到浓时，翻云覆雨的两人谁也没想到安迷修床头柜上的手机会突然响起。  
雷狮率先拉下脸，他身上动作不停，抬头瞄了一眼，然后露出一个十足挑衅的笑容：“安迷修你未婚妻挺有情趣的哈，三更半夜给你打电话。”  
“她……”  
雷狮打断他：“你们经常这样，大半夜从诗词歌赋聊到人生哲学？”  
“我……”  
“那你是相接咯？想让她听听她的新郎官如何在另一个男人床上被操到屁股高潮？”  
安迷修一愣，他还想说点什么，但雷狮没给他机会。男人直接关掉手机，然后恶狠狠地咬在安迷修脖子上，如同进食中的猛兽。  
“嘶……”安迷修半吃痛半报复性地在雷狮悲伤留下一道抓痕。  
雷狮不甘示弱地用下半身顶撞他，居高临下地宣誓着主权：“就算你相接，我也不会让她听到的。”  
男人的眼神极度危险，像是寒光咋现的刀锋，藏着愠色。  
“唔……你盯着我多久了……”  
“不久吧，”雷狮拨开安迷修湿淋淋的额前发，下一个吻落在眼角，“就三年吧。”  
安迷修呼吸一滞，预料中的答案没有带来太多欣喜，太多的酸涩裹着悲伤从他心底喷薄而出，他吸了吸鼻子，突然就有点难过。  
房间里的旖旎淡了。  
“被我那个废物大哥败光的家产我全挣回来了……”他声音低了下去，“我就想回来和你结婚了。”  
“这不是钱的问题，雷狮。”安迷修侧过脸，双眼闪着细碎的光，“答案你只会比我更清楚。”  
“我第一次见你是在酒吧，那时你也这么看我，”雷狮突然说，“我以为你身经百战，没想到只是个雏……”  
你一直是我最喜欢的模样。  
“我说，感情牌打够了吗？”安迷修扬声，他故意绞紧了后穴，用臀部轻轻蹭了蹭对方，“把我晾在这里好玩吗？”  
“亲爱的，我会尽到我的义务的。”  
那些侵略如狂风暴雨，而唇齿相抵尽是温柔。他们吻的很用力，一点点将温度烙进对方心底。

 

整个礼堂静悄悄的，气氛尴尬地沉默着，不安和焦躁分明地写在每个人脸上，证婚台上只有新郎一人，安迷修一身黑西装，捧着戒指盒孤零零地杵在那里。  
而新娘到现在还没出现。  
礼堂的大门打开。  
安迷修突然抬起头，隔着人群与走道尽头的雷狮遥遥相望。  
一旁的神父用英文问了句：“你是来结婚的吗？”  
是个懂行的。  
“Yes，”雷狮整了整领口，指着安迷修，“Wife，he.”  
又指着自己，“Husband，me.”  
安迷修小声嘟囔了句“人模狗样”。  
身着黑色制服的保安簇拥着他，男人就这样毫无阻碍地走上了证婚台：“你这是要入赘啊？没事你嫁给我就没这事了。”  
“……她人呢？”  
雷狮目光闪了闪，他从口袋里掏出一部手机递给安迷修：“我有点后悔昨天晚上没让你接电话了。”  
他说的很大声，而安迷修眼皮重重一跳。  
“大概是发现几通电话打不通，她发消息了。”  
“她说让你别来了，谁叫她逃婚了呢。”  
雷狮勾起嘴角，笑得痞里痞气的：“你瞧瞧，人家小姑娘办事都比你利落！”  
安迷修抿了抿唇，他的视线落在那部手机上。  
“什么时候顺的？”  
“走的时候顺带的。你昨晚还喊梦话说如果我来抢婚就跟我走。”  
“我这不来了吗？”  
“那戴戒指？”安迷修打开手里的首饰盒。  
雷狮挑出那个女款戒指，看都不看一眼直接扔进了旁边的小喷泉里，戒指在水底转了几圈，然后顺着水流进了排水口。  
“这个款式丑死了。”  
“……”  
雷狮变戏法似的掏出一个丝绒盒子，两枚戒指安安静静地躺在里边，款式简单大方，什么钻也没镶，是最朴素不过的银戒。  
银子需要保养，一如爱情。  
戒指的内侧刻着两人的名字——RAY x ANMICIUS.  
“那戴戒指？”  
“带戒指。”  
于是男人单膝下跪：“那你准备好跟我跑了吗？”  
“准备好了。”他拿起戒指。  
“去哪里都无所谓？”  
“无所谓。”  
一字一句，无比慎重。

他将戒指套在无名指上。  
FIN.


End file.
